Squad Six
Squad Six is the doomed squad of UNSC Marines that died trying to escort Chao Lingshen from the Athens. They feature predominantly in Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale along side Chao as they attempt to protect her from the incoming aliens. Though they are future characters from the same time period, they do not appear in The Unsung War. Chao's leap to the past and subsequent changing of key events in the past, caused them to not be born in the future of any of the other Project: Arashi writings. Members Captain Akira Miyazaki : Main article: Akira Miyazaki Captain Akira Miyazaki was the soft spoken officer of Squad Six. He seemed to have the ability to still have his face be mostly concealed even within his helmet. He carried his ancestor Nodoka Miyazaki's pactio card with him. He was the ninth and last of the squad to die, taking a plasma sword to the torso, but not before unloading his entire clip into the Elite in question and taking it down with a grenade he got ahold of with an incantation. Master Gunnery Sergeant Dave Akashi : Main article: Dave Akashi Master Gunnery Sergeant Dave Akashi was the leader of Squad Six and a member of the UNSC Marine Corps. His ancestor was Yuuna Akashi. He was very gruff and straight forward. Hard as nails when in uniform, the man was a playful, fun-loving sport shooter. He was the fifth to be attacked and presumably die, being struck by an Elite and having his spine broken in the process. Sergeant Masaru Hasegawa : Main article: Masaru Hasegawa Sergeant Masaru Hasegawa was the resident techie of Squad six. He was the sixth to die, dying in the cockpit of the Pelican he was trying to pilot. His ancestor was Chisame Hasegawa. Corporal Satoshi Saotome : Main article: Satoshi Saotome Corporal Satoshi Saotome was the fire team's expert in Covenant linguistics and was the long descendant of Haruna Saotome. He was the second of Squad Six to die and met his end to a plasma sword through his chest. Corporal Kano Narutaki : Main article: Kano Narutaki Corporal Kano Narutaki served in the UNSC Marine Corps with Squad Six and was the long descendant of Fuka Narutaki. He seemed to always be bouncing from foot to foot and looking in all directions as though genetically incapable of standing still. He was the first of Squad Six to die, falling victim to both and explosion and a kill shot from a plasma pistol. Lance Corporal Anton Ayase : Main article: Anton Ayase Lance Corporal Anton Ayase was a member of Squad Six. Anton's ancestor was Yue Ayase. He was the eighth to die, his back being slashed open by the same Elite that killed Yukihiro. Private Johannes Kugimiya : Main article: Johannes Kugimiya Private Johannes Kugimiya was a member of Squad Six. His ancestor was Madoka Kugimiya. He was the fourth to die, killed by a plasma grenade. Private Takumi Yukihiro : Main article: Takumi Yukihiro Takumi Yukihiro's ancestor was Ayaka Yukihiro. He was the seventh to die, similar to Saotome, taking a sword through his chest and being lifted of the ground by a stealthed Elite. Private Satoshi Asakura : Main article: Satoshi Asakura Private Satoshi Asakura served in the UNSC Marine Corps and was assigned to bring Chao Lingshen to safety. He was the descendant of Kazumi Asakura. Satoshi was almost still a child at the time of Future Perfect, just three months out of boot camp and only a year out of high school. He was said to have a curious nature, sometihng boot camp had more or less knocked out of him though. Was the third of Squad Six to die, taking a fistful of Needler shards to the chest before being super-combined. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi Category:Project: Arashi Category:Squad Six Category:UNSC Personnel